Flint Vorselon
Lord Flint Vorselon is a villain from the video game Ratchet & Clank Future A Crack in Time. History Flint Vorselon was once a great assassin of the Terraklon race, before his body was crushed in a war against the Dryphoids on planet Zaurik, leaving him as a disembodied head. Later, Vorselon invaded GrummelNet HQ with his army and stole a robotic suit. How a disembodied head could achieve this is unknown. Due to both his failure and his transfomation into a cyborg, he was no longer accepted by his race, leading him to travel on his own. He was later sentenced for life in the Zordoom Prison, but he escaped and began work as a mercenary, working for the highest bidder. He also asked for a rematch with the Dryphoids, but they never answered. Six months later, he met Dr. Nefarious and learned of the Great Clock. He then decided to help Nefarious reach the Orvus Chamber in exchange for being able to get his body back by traveling back in time. He also allied the corporation known as Pollyx Industries to Nefarious' cause. During Vorselon's patrols in the Breegus System, h e met a Lombax known as Alister Azimuth, who often tryed to ruin Nefarious and Vorselon's plans, so the two quikly became enemies. He later invaded the planet Quantos and kidnapped it's natives, the Fongoids, since they have a connection to the Zoni, the inhabitants of the Great Clock. He also met the game's protagonist, Ratchet (mistaking him for Azimuth) and captured Captain Qwark. Ratchet followed Vorselon to his warship, where the two fought. Vorselo n was defeated, but, since his tank didn't blow up, he escaped (tough he was comically cought briefly between some blast doors). He later sent a HUGE robot known as the VX-99 into Axiom City on planet Terrachnos. When the robot was destroyed by Ratchet and Azimuth, he traveled back to Nefarious' space station, were the doctor was busy talking with Lawrence. Vorselon teleported into Nefarious' office, appeared behind Nefarious and announced his name, which startled the doctor and caused him to jump high in the air (similar to how he scared Qwark). Lord Vorselon then reported the VX-99's destruction, which angered Nefarious and the doctor threw a globe at Vorselon. The frightened Terraklon then tryed to hide behind the hologram of Lawrence, but the butler broke the transmission. Nefarious then began telling that Vorselon's body would remain crushed and abonded on Zaurik if the Lomabex ruin their plans and asks the Terraklon if it is that he wants. Vorselon answered by shaking his head and having a cute, puppy- ey e expression. He later captured Azumuth and (obviously falsely) promised to set him free if Ratchet took his place. He fought Ratchet again, lost again and escaped again. After this defeat, he went back to the space station and played a video game with Nefarious, where Nefarious played as himself and Vorselon played as Qwark. But, since his robot suit wasn't rebuilt, it was impossible to even touch the controller and easily lost. Much later, before Ratchet fought Dr. Nefarious, Vorselon challenged the Lombax to a final battle (and he claimed he was the accountant of Ratchet's father, Kaden). Vorselon fought Ratchet, but despite his new and devastating upgrades, he was defeated by Ratchet's amazing arsenal. This time however, his tank also exploded, leaving his head vulnerable. Ratchet splattered the head with his wrench and presumably killed Vorselon. Vorselon's warship then activated a self- destruct protocol known as "Sore Loser Protocol 71406" Powers and abilities Lord Vorselon, being a cyborg, had many weapons and gadgets installed into his robotic suit. Among them was plasma bolts fired from his hands, electro beams circling around the floor, cover the area with a electric field (as seen in the picture), a teleportation device, a cloaking device, heat seeking plasma rays snaking on the floor and orbs that fire electricity. He could also fire simple electricity from his hands. He also has superhuman strenght, agility and his suit is very durable. He can also encase individuals inside small bubbles that carries the victim to the prison cells of his ship. Also during the third fight against Ratchet, his suit could take a ridicoulus amount of damage, even on easy difficulty. Trivia * Strangely, when his head is vulnerable, only the wrench can finish him off. All other weapons will do nothing against him, not even the allmighty RYNO V. * When Vorselon challenges Ratchet for the final battle, he claims to be Kaden's (Ratchet's father) accountant. Due to Vorselon's melodramatic tendencies, this is highly unlikely. *Strangely, concept art shows that he was originally intended to be a robot. Category:Ratchet & Clank Villains Category:Aliens Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Warlords Category:Mercenaries Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Recurring villain Category:Scapegoat